An Yami plus A Hikari equals Love and Marrige
by mellaney
Summary: Bakura is moving into Ryous apartment, after he met him on a dark street, and it turns out that there are more than kisses in just moving in with his lover- will he make it out as a man or turn as a rat: A BakuraRyou story, cotains Yaoi/fluff/lime/lemon..
1. Chapter 1: The silver moon night

**An Yami + A hikari = Love/Marrige**

**

* * *

**

**Hi out there^^, this is my first bakuraRyou fanfic so please review and then Ryou will give you a kiss on your ceek as thanks^^**

**Me:Ahem..... i do not own Yugioh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and i do not own either Bakuras changeing personality/he become sweet ,or Ryou who's, sweet, nice hot and sexy**

**Ryou:H-hold on there, where you saying that im hot??!!**

**Me:ummm.... yeah and Bakura agreeds even on that fact**

***bakura's looking away while he whistles***

**Ryou:Ummm.....ano Bakura is that true?*blushes***

**Bakura:ummm....Mell start this damn thing**

**Me:okay lets start this sweet short chapter 1^^**

**

* * *

  
**

After the fight with the pharaoh, Bakura was all alone, no one there to be with him, not standing by his side or anything and thought his hikari was lost for good, sitting on the cold and dark pavement that's he never will get him back but that's what he thought, he wasn't all alone, as he looked up there was an angel looking boy, with slikysoft white silver hair, and a pale skin color that was almost as white as the snow standing in front of him, looking at him with his big shining chocolate brown eyes, like he's was crying but was keeping the tears back.

"Hikari! What are you doing here? I thought that you'll be better without me anymore, so go away before I smash you one in the face".

He tried to make it as a threat, but it doesn't look like it worked on Ryou as he answered back.

"Bakura, I thought you were lost for good, I thought that I'll…" as he started to cry, his small slikysoft cheeks became red in an instant as his tears ran over his face, showing how weak he was without his yami. As he standing covered his face with his small hands, trying to hide his face from its weakness, Bakura was standing up holding Ryou close to himself as he knows that all need some comfort sometimes in a while.

"Its okay Ryou im here, just cry out if you want to" Wait was he saying, it was almost that he sounded kinda like a boyfriend or something, but right now he doesn't care, all he cares about is his hikari. He stroked his great hand against Ryous and removed his slikysoft hands from his face showing, his tear-filled cheeks there was red, like it always was crying, and his eyes were filled with small tears as he looked up at Bakura "I want to be with you forever I thought that when we where in Egypt and the memory world was restored, I thought that I'll lose you forever, I was broken, I thought my heart was parted in two, so I hope when we returned from Egypt that you'll still be in the ring, but…"

as the tears was starting to do a second turn, bakura leaned down to Ryou and pressed his lips against Ryous waiting to be accepted, and ryou accepted his request, and let him in. his tongue explored inside him, going every corner until he has no air left as they parted their long hot kiss.

"Im here now right" Bakura said with a smile on his brown tanned face, making Ryou saying something he couldn't hear, but then he said it out louder "w-will you stay with me, I don't have anyone else to be with me, I clean the house, making the food you don't have to do anything, just please stay with me forever please" Bakura looked at him with a shocked face, he didn't expect that he could be brave enough to say something like that, then he makes that calm smile and look at ryou.

"if you insist with all you crying crybaby" was he saying with a little laugh as Ryou wanted to answer back but, he didn't, he was too happy to be angry on him as he was leaning on Bakura and kissed him back from before, and this time Bakura didn't hold back and was kissing him with all that he could and at the same time lurking his hand up inside Ryous t-shirt, and rubbing his stomach, that make ryou blush as a tomato all over his face, and opening his eyes just to see what in the world he was doing on him.

"Mmmnnn… N-not here Bakura, pepole can see us" he was trying to say when they kissed, as Bakura make that evil smirk on his face like there was something he wanted more than that" Then we do "it" when we made it home" he said still with that smirk on his face as he took a grab around Ryou and carried him like a princess, while Ryou was blushing all over the face as he had never doing something like that to, but he know that Bakura loved him more than anything, so they traveled, to Ryous home to make "it" when it was still dark outside.

* * *

**what do you think, please rewiev if you like it Arigatou usaimasu^^**

**Translates: Yami=Dark/ness, Hikari=Light**

**be prepared to some more intense yaoi in the next chapter!!^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Table

**Yay heres chapter 2 yayayayayay^^**

**and again its not me who owns either bakura or ryou or yugioh at all^^**

**Bakura:Why are you making my hikari feel pain that much...WHY!! evil author WHY!! (totaly OOC)**

**Ryou:umm...ano im fine here as long youre with me...**

**Bakura*certianly, making his you know what hard*...**

**Mell: well along with this chappie**

**okay heres some stuff you have to know**

**_this is when Yami bakura are thinking_**

_This is when there is a letter or something, and when Ryou's thinking.._

**Now you may understand this chappie enjoy^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Morning Table

The sun was shining through the window and shined on his eyes, making Ryou's eyes blink as the sharp light hit him.

"ugh…"

as he moaned as he turned around just to look directly at a tanned, white/purple haired, certainly older than himself, sleeping as his breathed in his face, snoring like he always does, breath, smelled like sweet liquor,as he slowly opened his eyes as he, was great in hearing, after all he was the thief king in Egypt.

"Mmm… morning ryou…" he said as he kissed his forehead, feeling that he was burning hot

"h-hikari you have fever!!"

Ryou looked shocked, at his yami that looked as the same as he does, but then Ryou gave that innocent smile to him

"it's nothing; I get it all the times anyway"

making Bakura a little to worried, but still in that I-don't–care accent

"that don't make it any better, then I'll make break feast, you'll just black out when youre making pancakes" making Ryou giggle knowing that Bakura cared about him in some way.

Bakura left the bed as, he was half naked with his black boxers still on to get some clothes on, just a plain red t-shirt, with some tight black pants to make the days outfit, as he left the room to make some break feast, Ryou was a little worried, after what happen last time he tried to make break feast; smoke all over the house, as there was fire in the oven, and on the fry pan, hoping it wasn't happening again, as he would already laid the mobile besides him, just in case if he sees smoke.

But there came no smoke, actually there came a wonderful smell of pancakes, sugar and toast, Ryou went out to see what smelled so good, he felt a slight pain inside him, as he passed out.

Bakura heard a thump from the bedroom thinking that Ryou couldn't resist the wonderful smell of pancakes, he didn't thought he could make pancakes without burning the whole place down, but he had trained, by a man as himself could make food, Marik.

As he walked, to the bedroom to think he fell from the bed for the smell of good food, it turned out the way, as Ryou laid down part the bed and part of the wooden floor, looked serious, he ran over to Ryou, taking him up from the floor, and slapped him to see if he was alive, looked shocked all over his face, how could this happen to his little hikari

"RYOU, RYOU!!!"

he yelled to him in hope of he would awake.

Ryou open still his eyes looking at a shocked, and a little tear appeared on one of his eyes

"hmm…Bakura… what happen…?? The first thing I was doing was going out to see what the smell came from; the next thing is Im laying down on you??".

Bakura turned back his shock into normal face

" well I understand for your fever, don't do things like that anyway, you gave me a heart attack back there, I thought something bad was happen to you"

but Ryou as usual protested

"but I said it's-"

then a hand covered his mouth, as he took it back and kissed him, lightly and sat him in the bed, again laying a blanket over him

"now don't move!!"

he frowned at Ryou, to not make a move for the next two minutes, as Bakura was carrying in a good looking morning table with all kinds of delicious food into the double size bed

"and you said I couldn't make break feast"he said with a smile, that made Ryou smile and giggle lightly back at Bakura "it looks delicious" he smiles once again with that angelic smile on his face, hoping it will never dissapear from him.

--

As Bakura watched Ryou eat the delicious pancakes"be sure to eat it all, then you can gain some fat on you, little skinny hikari" as he handed him a letter

"here there's a letter sent to you"

Ryou open it contents as he read it, his eyes widened when he took the last part Bakura looking at him "what is it??" Ryou remained silent as Bakura took the letter from his hands:

_Dear Ryou _

_How I have missed you, I haven't written a letter to you since, well a year ago, so you must be exited to know about all the digs I have done since then. But the reason to write out of nowhere is that, the archaeologist team decided after all the work I've done with them, to send me back to Japan, so I could be retired pensioner isn't that great, so im coming back to the apartment to see how things are going and stay with you, for im sure you must have grown some backbone while I've been gone. Im so exited how much you've grown in the5 years that's passed, teenagers grow fast you know. But enough about that, I see you about two week, see you my son._

_From your dear father_

_Hisao Bakura_

"Ryou! You never told me that you have a father"

_**actually he didn't say that he have relatives at all, he didn't even mentioned that he has a father that was actually alive**_

"well…that's because I don't want you to worry about my family or my past" as Bakura answered remotely angered by his hikari answer

"of course I want to know you family and your past as you want to know mine"

he said, as he saw Ryou dropped a little tear from his big chocolate eyes, as Ryou hugged Bakura tight

"my father, was never there when I needed him most, my mom and sister died in a car accident, but he's my father so I could forgive him…im so confused"

as tears running down from his eyes as he sobbed.

Bakura laid his arms around Ryou as he laid his head on Ryou's silky soft white hair

"don't you worry, Ryou I'll make sure that you wont be alone again never crying in your sleep again"

as he laid Ryou down again,

"we'll see to that when the time comes, now you sleep so you be fresh again, I don't like all that sickness running around the house"

Bakura said as he took the morning table out, and saw that Ryou fell nicely asleep with his innocent sweet smile.

* * *

**What you think..too much fluffy or something..bring reviews and i'll be happy^^**

**critiqe is also okay, i really have to know how to write^^**

**but enough about that, seeya next time when Ryou's father return to find a huge surprise...dun dunn duuuuuunnnnn (insert soap opera dramatic music here)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting part1

**Yay its me again updating with a another chappie^^**

**in this chappie you'll experience what love is about...umm that didnt make much sense, but theres some fluff, and some naked... nothing like that you see it, but.... just read it it's sweet**

**Bakura:I hope for you that you made something good this time**

**Mellaney:i did Bakura-kun... i tried my best, to make you horny *angry***

**Bakura:... i dont want to even know what you have written...**

**Ryou*reads this fic***

**Bakura:noooo Ryou, not look, it's not good for you *trying to be protective* (totaly ooc)**

**mellaney:but anyways i dont own yugioh or the characters**

**Bakura:luckily for that -.-'**

**Mellaney:heres the chappie  
**

* * *

Chapter three: The meeting

Just exactly two weeks after his father was on his way home.

Ryou was in the kitchen, singing along his favorite song on the radio, while Bakura was taking a shower, Bakura hear as Ryou sings:

//…Ki ni naru noni kikenai…

Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru…//

As Ryou heard that the phone rings, he slightly took the banana phone up to his ear as he could hear a familiar voice

"hi ryou"

the voice said, making Ryou stutter

"u-umm… h-h-hi dad, h-how's is it g-going"

he stumbled over his own words, trying to not sound embarrassed

"just doing fine son, im on my way home, now have you made any food yet"

Ryou was silent at the moment, not because he have made any food ,but because the sadness filled inside him, remembering when he was alone, that he could see his father, once again five years later.

" Y-yes, I just finished, some soup, i-I can warm some up for you when you come home"

his stutter calmed down

"wonderful, im just ten minutes from home, so see you when I come home"

Ryou was silenced again "um… okay…bye dad"

he laid the banana phone on, as he saw Bakura come out from the bathroom, just to turn to Ryou "he's here soon, maybe you should go, before he come" as a little tear run from his chocolate eyes

"im not going anywhere Ryou and you know that, no matter what happens when your dad comes, im still be here for you and only you"

he said with a smile, not a smirk, but actually a sweet smile, that you can trust on. Ryou smiled, and he holds close into Bakura, hoping that moment will never end, as Bakura smiled, and hold Ryou around him, and kissing him lightly on his soft lips, until he heard some knocking on the door.

Ryou backed out of the romantic grip, and turned to the door, opening it slightly to see who was on the other side. It was no other his father, he could know with the dark blue hair, dark brown eyes, wear an archaeological look-alike clothes, he was looking down at Ryou "hi my son" as he hugged his little boy as he was eight years old

"how have I missed you" said with a smile"I-I have also missed you dad"

he said trying to breathe, from the hug his father gave him.

he was surprised that his own son hasent change much since he left him for 5 years ago, hoping that he has grown some backbone, as he went inside, as Ryou took his stuff as Ryou went inside the apartment his father gasped

"W-who's this guy, Ryou, you said that you have no friends at all!!"

as he pointed at the tall tanned man, who was standing in front of him, looking offended by what he said

"actually… dad I have something to tell you…"

Ryou said as he gets past his father to hold him close if the reaction came, Bakura looked down on Ryou but didn't say anything

"he's…he's…"

tried to hold on but then it finally came out

" HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Ryous father just moped there at the fact that's his own son was gay, and Bakura looked shocked, but then he smiled, as he looked at Ryou's father turned the smile away "you…you cant be with him anymore Ryou, I cant accept that youre-" as he was interrupted by Bakura

"YOU DON'T CARE OF A SHIT ABOUT RYOU, HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU BASTARD"

he yelled, just to make something clear, as he spoke in his normal voice "in the past, you weren't there for him when he needed you the most…" he let go of Ryou as he lifted up Ryou's fathers collar

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SON FOR RA'S SAKE!!"

He let him drop to the ground, as he stared at him with his lavender colored eyes "and if you try to pull something of I won't hesitate, to beat the crap out of you, for you have let Ryou get through this pain for the past five years" Ryou looked at Bakura and hold his arm back "please Bakura, that's enough please stop!!" Bakura looked at Ryou for a moment and stepped back

"Ryou, is that true?"

the father looked up to his son, who looked even sadder to tell the truth.

"…yes, what Bakura told you was true…dad why aren't you there when I needed you, and when you were there… you….YOU RAPED ME!!! WHY DAD, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!"

he yelled as the tears run down from his face, kneeling down as he sobbed, then Bakuras anger fell over the edge as he tramped over to Ryous father

"YOU…YOU BASTARD, RAPE YOUR OWN SON HOW SICK ARE YOU!!!"

as he kicked him in the sides, and punched him in the face, turned only to spat on him as he returned to Ryou to take him up in his arms looking down at his father who was still in pain after the beat "you better be gone and dig in some hole, when we return or else, you'll regret what you've done to my hikari!!" he spat on him once again as he was walking out of the apartment leaving him all alone as they walked out in the rain.

--

Bakura walked down a street while carrying Ryou in his arms, continued to they reached a game shop, Kame shop stands on the big sign, and he decided to knock on the door and one moment later a little boy, with ridiculous hair open the door, tri-colored as it was stared at Bakura

"Bakura-kun, Ryou-kun!! What happened, come inside, grandpa is sleeping anyways"

he let us inside the back of the game shop to a little living room, where they sat down on the couch "Yuugi, umm, could you get us a blanket, I think Ryou's freezing" Bakura said trying not to be a burden for Yuugi "h-hai" Yuugi walked to a another room and took up a blanket, then to return to the living room as Bakura sat Ryou on the couch Yuugi put the blanket over Ryou, and Bakura was right, Ryou shakes as he was really wet Bakura sat down on the floor besides the couch as he took his hand up to Ryous soft cheeks, they were cold, because of the rain as rub his hand lightly up and down on Ryou's cheek, to make him calm down, from the shaking, as he slightly fell asleep. He smiled as Yuugi ask

"Umm… ano… what has happen, Bakura-kun?"he asked, trying not to bother "well… I suppose… you deserve an explanation anyway…" as he explained how they got there in the first place.

"Im sorry…" Yuugi said, felt sympathy for Bakura and Ryou

"well, there's nothing we can do now, but I think we should stay here until tomorrow, if you don't mind my hikari?"

Yuugi, felt a slight flash over his cheeks "of course you can stay here Bakura-kun, you're after all you're more then welcome to stay-"

as he said when a other man entered the living room, spike haired as Yuugi but a few light strokes more than Yuugi's

"THIEF KING WHA-"

he tried to say but Yuugi covered his mouth as he changed the sight over to the sleeping Ryou on the couch, as Atemu understand Yuugi removed his hand "thief king what are you doing here with Ryou?" speaking low as he tried not to awake Ryou "there are sleeping here for the night Atemu-kun, even though you and Bakura-kun hate each other, they are having bad times right now, and I suggested that they could sleep here for the night, okay Atemu-kun?" Atemu smiled to his little hikari as he kissed him lightly

"okay aibou, I understand, then set the extra futon and I'll wait for you"

as he returned to the bedroom upstairs, as his hikari realize what he meant by that, as a bright red is flashing on his cheeks, as he got the extra futon and Bakura set it up "umm… are you sure you are okay with sleeping on the ground"as Bakura sat his fingertip on Yuugi's' mouth and smiled

"yeah, im sure im gonna be fine here with my little hikari, now go up to the Pharaoh, im sure, he is hard by now for waiting "

Yuugi blushed in a instant as he say goodnights to Bakura and Ryou and he walked out of the room. Bakura was about to sleep as he saw Ryou freezing as he trembled, and Bakura come up with a sigh as he got up from the futon only in boxers, as everything else was wet, so he crept inside the blanket, taking the drenched clothes of him, making Ryou all naked as he make a little moan from the moving around only to fell asleep again, Bakura didn't make any move until he know that Ryou was sleeping again, as he hugged him tightly so that he didn't freeze so much, as he felt, the cold skin, he hold him tightly, until he wasn't shivering anymore, Bakura felt asleep.

* * *

**What do you think...**

**Bakura:why are making me do the stupidst thing**

**Mellaney:well if you dont he'll certianly get sick because of you**

**Bakura:...okay but only for doing that, and nothing old pervy stuff you got it or else it will be a pleasure to chop you head of *sharpen one of his hatchets***

**mellaney:*gulp* okay... only for that**

**Bakura:and why a banana phone...sometimes i think youre more crazy than me**

**Mellany:...well blame youtube for that...couldn't resist abot the banana phone its a funny song^^  
**

**Ryou:please R&R and i'll be happy^^**

**Next chapter: it's second part of this chapter, so expect, some kinda sucide/fluffy/yaoi in the next chapter seeya^^  
**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 special:Valentines Day

**Yay chappie four is here...its not really a chapter..well of course it is it is related to the story soo..**

**Bakura WILL YOU SHUT UP... i though it was something special not a valentines day special...you know i hate those lovey dovey stuff...**

**Ryou:...*begin to cry***

**Bakura:...im...im sorry Ryou i didnt meant to be cruel to you, i dont love the love stuff, but i love doing it only with you...**

**Ryou:*looks happy up to Bakura* so...y-you love me?**

**Bakura:if I say yes will it make you happy?**

**Ryou:*hugs Bakura***

**Mell awww... thats sweet^^ but on with the credits stuff...I say it for the hundred time i do NOT OWN yugioh or their chars, so now you know it happy...now read my love dovey story who all like  
**

* * *

An Yami + A hikari = Love/Marrige

Chapter four (special): Valentines day

The sun was shining through the window, through the closed curtains down at Ryous eyes that make him to open his eyes, in irritation from the sun he looked around he was still at Yuugi's house, even though, when he turned around he felt that he was naked, but Bakura wasn't around

_W-what happen last night, I remember that I still have clothes on when I got to bed yesterday…don't tell me!!_

Ryou thought that's the reason he has no clothes on, as he saw his clothes layed beside the sofa, he took the blanket with him, just to be sure that he don't reveal something (3 guesses what it is) taking his clothes on, he found out that it was all dry and smelled good, he thought that Yuugi washed it and dried it for him. He heard a door smack and hurried up before the person could come in, but before he could take his pants he felt forward on the floor, as he saw up that it was Bakura he flushed red over his cheeks, Bakura couldn't help but chuckle a little over the position of his little hikari who was lying down on the floor, almost naked, only to make his pants go to his thighs so it still revealed his white little butt.

Ryou hurried to take his pants on but before he could act Bakura helped him, Ryou became more red in the face "B-Bakura…what are you doing" he saw up as Bakura make a smirk on his face "im helping you after you cant do it by yourself without felling over only to be me" as he pulled Ryous pants up and pulled the shirt over Ryou "im not eight years old anymore, I can do it by mys-" saying not to try to provoke the thief as Bakura kissed him "I know but youre so cute I cant help it" he said with a smile

_Me cute now the world must be screwing me up somewhere, this gonna be a joke right…right??_

Ryou thought as he still blushed over the kiss Bakura gave him "okay you ready, okay then close your eyes until I say so" Ryou looked up at Bakura confused but did as told, he closed his eyes only to be taken in the hand and headed out. Bakura went to the entrance inside of the house only to be stopped by Yuugi whispering in Bakuras ear "umm…good luck today" it went from the little hikari as he waved to the two white hairs. Ryou and Bakura got into their car as Bakura drove "where are we going?" Ryou asked innocent as his eyes still closed "it's a surprise hikari you just have to wait, and if you open your eyes im gonna punish you, you know" saying with a seductive voice knowing what happen if he does, so he close his eyes still.

They have drove for a half hour now as the car stopped, Ryou has just slept again "hikari, were here, but you still have to close your eyes" he said happy and Ryou did as told, he was a little exited what Bakura has a surprise for him as he hold his hand firm to prevent that he falls, Bakura stopped "were here okay at three open you eyes… one, two three!" Ryou open his eyes as he saw the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He saw a little lake, a forest all covered in snow, he never though that it was gonna snow again this year, it was all untouched by the civilian "Bakura… this is so beautiful I've never seen so much beautiful in my entire life, thank you for showing me it Bakura-kun" as he kissed firmly Bakura, Bakura holds his arms around Ryou at his waist as he made the kiss more passionate his tongue swirled around in Ryous hot cavern searching for every place he haven't been as they part for air. They sat down on the ground looking at the landscape Bakura was beginning to make a snowman with Ryou; Bakura has just finished the first part of the snow man until Bakura felt a cold snowball behind him he looked back as who throw it at him to see that it was his hikari who throw it, he smirked at his little Ryou who just gulp at the sight at his yami who was running towards him and attacked him throwing him on the ground "got you now my hikari" as the smirk was wider than before, as he leaned down to kiss him passionate again, kissing as he left Ryou breathless he parted to see his little Ryou become more and more horny, just to make it stop there "unn… Bakura… come back… make me horny Bakura" Ryou moaned with dazing eyes as he looked up at Bakura who is taking him up "take it easy my hikari the day isn't over yet" and setting him in the car and began to drive home awaiting something more interesting.

When they arrived home Ryou was already asleep again so Bakura have to wake him up again "Ryou, were back" Ryou was opening his eyes as he saw on his lover "um…Bakura… are we already back" Bakura took around Ryou not letting him walk at all to their apartment, as he sat him down on the couch in the living room, as Bakura went to the kitchen "im making food tonight you don't have to worry about a thing" said Bakura with a smile on his face that make Ryou blush

So he sat back as his lover make food to him without burning the entire kitchen down.

_But actually he didn't burn anything at all it smelled so good I think im in heaven_,

"Ryou foods ready"

he awoke from his daydreaming as he went to the dining room to see what he has created just for him, Ryou was all amazed by Bakuras food; spaghetti bolognese with meat balls and champagne

"Bakura it looks fantastic, oh I…I don't know what to say..."

as he began to cry of joy as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek "you don't have to cry, nothing is more special than you my hikari… now eat so you can have your dessert" as he removed the tears from his chocolate brown eyes. Ryou eat all the food with happiness, as he was exited what this "dessert" is

"okay Bakura, what is this "dessert" you made only for me?"

Bakura make a smirk on his face as he took around and took him on his back "B-Bakura what are you doing" Bakura just said

"youre the dessert, don't worry youre gonna have fun tonight"

Ryou blushed in an instant "ehh!! Bakura set me down now" but Bakura refused his request as they went to the bedroom and said Ryou down on the bed, Ryou couldn't move much as he know what was sending him

"…Baku… how much percent was there in that…hic*"

Bakura smirked once again "only 29 % but don't worry Its gonna get over, but tonight youre mine and im yours" as he began to kiss Ryou passionately, tasting the meat sauce in his mouth, he massaged his tongue so Ryou moaned more and more, at the same time he started swinging his hips against Ryous so there erections meet, making Ryou moan more "Mmm…Bakura…m-more…" he moaned as he wanted more, so Bakura began unbutton Ryous shirt as his other hand were nipping at his nipple (wow multitask… not many men can do that XD) making Ryou saying his name higher and higher

"B-Bakura…n-no im…im gonna"

so Bakura began kissing his neck sucking on the sides just to tease his sweet spot "B-Bakura!" he screamed as he just knowing that he not can much anymore and Bakura knowing that he stopped "…bakura…d-don't stop" he said dazing in need wanting more of the tanned man over him, he began to take his clothes off and took something with the bed table "Bakura what are you doing" Ryou looked over at Bakura as he got a bowl of something he doesn't know what is as he was soon enough to find out. Bakura began to drip some chocolate over one of Ryous nipples, making it burn a little and Ryou squirm in pleasure from the burn, as Bakura began to suck at the nipple "umm… chocolate Ryou" he said seduced as he went further down, because he already was as his climax. He began to nip at the skin at the navel, making Ryou mew a little in pleasure, as Bakura began to unbutton his trousers and already seeing the erection twitch in excitement, as be began to lick it

"B-Bakura ohh…"

he couldn't hold it in much longer as Bakura took the whole length and began to swirl lightly around with his tongue,

"uhhh…B-Bakura!!"

he arched back as he came in Bakuras mouth. Bakura swallowed all the cum in his mouth and makes sure he has taken all of it, as he pulled back and kissed Ryou on the mouth making him taste the chocolate and the cum "ohh… Bakura you taste so good…" he began to feel dizzy "no Ryou don't sleep yet, im not coming yet so youre gonna make me" he said with a smirk on his face, pulled back just to look down on his Hikari drowsy from both sex and alcohol, but was still awake

"umm…Bakura…come inside me…hic*"

Ryou said needy at his attention "my, my Ryou aren't you a little slutty today, but I'll grand your wish after youre the prince today" as he began lifting Ryou up in position so he could come his length inside Ryou, he slowly took it in, as Ryou screamed in pain at first so tears running down, but soon it become pleasure and he moaned

"oh Bakura more, harder!"

Bakura did as wished, he trusted in and out, making Ryou scream his name serval times

"oh yes harder, harder faster"

he has hit the spot serval times now and could feel that Ryou was at his climax and the same was Bakura. One more thrust and Bakura came as Ryou also came, both lying besides each other looking tired as there were close to sleep, but he almost forgot the present so he went up next to the bed table there was a little case he took and sat up on the bed as he opened the case and had the most beautiful necklace sat around Ryou who was already sleeping

"happy valentines day Ryou"

as he kissed his forehead and laid beside him snuggling him.

* * *

**Sooo whatcha think i know its kinda fluffy and all that lovey dovey thingy but its only valentines one day in a year...thats long..so deal with it!!**

**Bakura:luckly for that**

**Mell:baku... dont make me mad or else i'll use the death note i borrowed it from light yesterday**

**Bakura: i'll like to see you mad**

**Ryou:please dont figt *sniffs***

**Bakura:*cant resist cute crying ryou face* okay ryou i'll not be mad at he...but...oh fuck it*jumps on Ryou and make puppy love***

**join next time when they find out about ryous father...THIS time theres gonna be some sucide thingy and stuff, but will he die or not...you'll find out soon enough^^ hopes that he survives... - ^^ seeya  
**


	5. chapter 5: Confessions

**YAY^^ finally updating again it's been toooooooo long since i updated so heres the next chappie,**

**i decided to make up to you with some kinda suicide thingy, and the other stuff in the last chappie**

**Bakura:are you going to start or you talking all day**

**Malik:BAKURAAAAA!!! dont be mad at Mell she does her best you know X**

**Bakura:well lets see that first**

**Malik:Bakura you meanie *runs of crying***

**Marik:what have you done to my hikari*sticking his Mellenium rod up and turning the knife at bakura***

**Bakura:Alright im sorry Malik, come here so your psyco boyfriend dont kill me**

**Marik:tells whos the psyco here?**

**Ryou:why am i not getting any screentime *frowning***

**Mell:anyway i dont yugioh or the chars lets begin^^  
**

* * *

An Yami + A hikari = Love/Marrige

Chapter five: Confessions

The first sun rays came through the curtains as they sat exactly in Ryous sight, so he got irritated on the sun as he awoke and saw at his lover, sleeping sound with his hair covering the most of his face except his right eye where the scar was

_´he never told how he got that scar there´_

he thought with a sad smile he sat a light kiss on the thief's cheek and got out of bed.

It's been two whole months since that Bakura decided to stay with ryou after the incident and actually glad that he weren't alone anymore, since he got the ring for about two years ago he always knew he wasn't alone, he felt inside him there was a presence that was near him all the time, and after Yuugi completed the puzzle this presence took over him, letting him take over his body while he was floating in the center of his mind that wasn't controlled as he saw before he drove to "sleep" he saw this presence, a tall man with short white hair, with a purplish shade, as he wore a long red cloak, the person looked back at Ryou he was the most beautiful person he has ever seen, the tan skin and those dark and purple eyes with a t-crossed scar on the right eye looked direct at his chocolate orbs as he drove back to his dreamland.

"Ryou, you okay?"

a voice spoke behind him, it was like he was jumping five feet up in the air "Bakura! You almost scared me to death, stop listing behind people like that" frowning at him, making Bakura chuckle "gome Ryou, but I couldn't resist" of course he was the GREAT thief king after all, he GOT to scare people like that, before killing them "whats wrong Ryou you seem so distant today, not even a "good morning" to me" he said worried over his little hikari's behavior, trying to be convinced, he lied

"it's nothing " said with a smile, but already before he said anything Bakura knew that he lied, so he took around ryou and lifted him to the sofa in the living room where he sat him down with a thump, as he looked serious at ryou face to face almost touching each other Ryou knew that was a mistake he made "okay Ryou if you tell the truth, I'll go. If not I'll go further than this" and gave Ryou a hurry kiss just to stick his tongue in Ryous mouth and out. Ryou looked at his lover to tell him what he was thinking about

"I…I…I want-"

before he could say anymore the door to the apartment smacked up as two good looking Egyptians entered the living room _´thank you Malik´_ Ryou gave an inner relief that Malik actually made it

"BAKURAAA, RYOUUU WHERE ARE YOUUUU!"

the smaller of the Egyptians screamed through the room, it could be heard by the whole city if he wasn't in the apartment "Malik shut you damn mouth will you were here" Bakura grumbled just to see that it was Malik and his yami "yo Baku whats up, making some lovin aren't we?" Malik run to Bakura just to push him off and lift Ryou up "MYYY Ryou I missed you SOOO much how's it going between you guys making out as always^^" as he hugged Ryou almost to death "im also happy to see you Malik, but what brings you here" Ryou said with a confused look on his face "AHHH, you don't remember Ryou, it's Otogi's birthday today and have invited us all to a big party at his game shop " _oh yes how did I forget that, one of my friends have birthday today and I didn't even buy a present to him just great Ryou youre just a great friend _"oh and Bakura can come too so Ryou don't feel alone is that right Marik ^^"

an evil stare was on Marik who didn't even want to know what he do to him if he was mad, but he kept cool and frowned "sure whatever, just as long he doesn't puke in my car, I just sat new seat covers up" and Malik smiled and took Ryou and Bakura and ran out of the house "Malik wait I got to have my shoes on, else I get wet socks" Ryou said just they sat there foot off the apartment "oki we'll wait outside" as Malik took his yami in his hand and ran outside

_nooo Malik don't leave me here, or else Bakura will rape me for sure_

Ryou sweatdropped by the thought but Bakura just said "come Ryou" not even looking at him, it actually made him a little worried, as he walked behind him to the car. The drive wasn't long but it felt forever when the silence was too unbearable "AARRGGH, it's TOOO quiet, what's wrong between you two, first you make the next totally silence, whats wrong!!??" Malik said to Bakura trying to force outta him "I swear if you done something to Ryou I'll-"Bakura interrupted him

"Malik cant you just shut up, you sound more and more like tea"

then Ryou shed tears "Bakura…cant we just be quiet till the party…okay no fighting" Bakura felt guilty, but didn't know the reason for his hikaris tears, so the only thing he could was holding him close to himself, he felt the warm tears from his hikari on his shoulder making his t-shirt wet.

XxXxXxXx

Finally they arrive from, still feeling gloomy about the incident "Malik I park the car you stay with the others, don't go to far away remember what you promised" Malik reddened a little but got his courage up "okay honey, Seeya in a minute" and Malik leaned in to give him a kiss in the cheek as he rolled the window up and drove to the nearest park lot. There were a lot of people in front of the shop, as some familiar persons turned to Ryou, Bakura and Malik, it was Yuugi, his yami, Joey and even the CEO Seto showed up

"hi guys over here" Yuugi shouted so the others could hear it, as they walked over to them "whats up guys, how's going" Joey asked "um…fine, but I thought Seto didn't want to go to something like this" Ryou said, Joey looked proud of himself "well, that's what puppy eyes do to ya" Seto frowned "well the puppy, wanted to go so badly and Mokuba was dating, I have no choice to let the puppy out for a walk" now it was Joeys turn to frown "don't call me puppy in public money bags" Ryou chuckle lightly at the show "now, now you two don't start a dog fight" Tristan interrupted the "fight" and the gang laughed at the show,

then Marik come back from the parking lot only to kiss passionately Malik "well why isn't the party even started" he looked at the others "well Otogi said it started about five" Yuugi said, then the doors opened and the crowd began to move inside the game shop, as they also walked inside the shop.

XxXxXxXx

After Otogi have hold his introduction he walked over to the gang "well thank you for coming to my party, I'll hope that you'll enjoy it-" was interrupted by squealing fan girls "ohh, Otogi-kun cant you show us how to play this game" he was really the party's center "okay coming girls, just hang around and takes some drinks too, and don't worry about gifts, I'll go to America again anyway to sell out my dice game so just have fun" and was running to his fan girls only to flirt with them, Ryou sat on a chair besides Bakura who was standing up and smoked a cigarette "hmm, Ryou are you thirsty, I'll get some punch to us okay" trying to get him in better mood, but failed "…okay…" Bakura frowned but went to get the punch.

Ryou looked around, Marik and Malik was making out as always besides the restrooms, Joey, Seto, Yuugi and Atemu was talking, and Bakura was over the punch and was returning to Ryou but was stopped the halfway when a drunken girl went to Bakura and took her arms around Bakura and kissed him heavily, Ryou couldn't believe his own eyes as tears welded up and ran from his cheeks and he began to run, Bakura pushed the girl away and saw Ryou run, and started to run after him. He run as fast as he could when he felt a slight pain inside him, but continued to ran to the piers,

_He didn't deserve someone like me_

he thought was running at the end of the pier hoping that he could just fell in, but an strong arm stopped him from jumping "let me go Bakura, you don't deserve someone like me" he shouted tears welled from his chocolate orbs "I do deserve someone like you, youre the one who made my life willing to live, without you I don't know where I was today, so please im sorry to be such an asshole, like me please forgive me" he let go of Ryou "youre not the one who's the bitch, I am the one…" he cried and cried but then Bakura turn Ryou around "so that's what you wanted to say this morning, im sorry I should just letting you take your time to say it" making Ryou to turn up so he looked at him, leaned down and kiss the angel, and then hugged him, holding him tight was making Ryou feel comfortable so he leaned his head on Bakuras shoulder

"I…I love you Bakura"

those three words was making Bakura happy so he returned the love

"I love you too Ryou"

and kissed on the cheek. After they decided to walk home Ryou asked Bakura "Bakura…how did you get that scar?" Bakura looked down, but then up again "I got when I fought Diabound, it was a little price to pay for getting him to be my ka" and smiled "and I'll do anything for you even sacrifice my own life" as he kissed passionately Ryou, letting him get inside him, letting him know that he loved him the same way as he does.

* * *

**What do you think please R&R i'll be very happy if you do that ^^**

**Bakura:yeah do that*to obessed with fucking ryou in the ass***

**Ryou:ahhh!! Bakura right there*moaning***

**preview for next chappie: in the next chapter there will happen some terrible to ryou XD wont tell anythingXD**

**Bakura:why are you sooo good to toture little ryou X**

**Mell:dont know must lie in the genes^^  
**


End file.
